Of Dark Marks and broken hearts
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Draco has to leave Harry and Harry wants to know why. HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So, yeah, this is the first chapter of the first chapter fic I'm uploading, so go easy on me please.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, no matter how much I wish I do.**

CHAPTER ONE

"I love you, Harry. I love you so much," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Then why, Draco? Why are you doing this?" I choked in between my sobs.

"I have to. It's for your own good." He crossed the bathroom and took me into his arms. He ran his hands up and down my back as I cried into his shoulder.

I don't know how long we stood like that. Could have been hours, could have been mere seconds. All I know is that, when he stepped back, wiping his tears from his cheeks, it hadn't felt like long enough. Draco's arms were my home, had been since we had started going together at the beginning of last year, and I wasn't ready to let that go.

I reached up with a trembling hand to wipe away a few tears he had missed, then kissed the tip of his nose.

He looked at me, eyes full of sadness and said, voice cracking with emotion, "Don't forget that I love you, ok? Please." He was practically begging me with his eyes. For what, though, I didn't know.

"I won't. I love you to." I tried to reach up and give him one last hug, but he turned around and walked out, leaving me with a faint smell of his cologne and an aching, empty feeling in my heart.

**A/N: What'd you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So, yeah, this is the second chapter of my chapter fic. Enjoy.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I've arranged a meeting with J.K Rowling.. :D**

CHAPTER TWO

I stayed there by myself for about an hour, crying until I literally couldn't anymore and was just sitting against he wall with my arms on my knees and my head on my arms.

I was like that for about another half hour before Ron walked in. Given the position I was in, plus the fact that I was passing in and out of consciousness, I didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.I stiffened and automatically tried to cover my tears, but he didn't seem to mind.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Draco broke up with me," I mumbled, voice cracking and the pain in it evident even to my own ears.

"Oh, Harry." Ron said sympathetically. I kept my head down and we sat like that for a few minutes until I felt one of his arms go under my knees and one behind my back, almost in the same position you would use when holding a toddler.

After a slight hesitation, I felt the floor under me disappear. I looked up, startled, and saw Ron heading out of the bathroom.

"Ron? What're you.."

"Shh... It's ok, Harry. You can sleep now," Ron said soothingly.

And so, with my head against Ron's chest, I finally gave in to the exhaustion I'd been battling.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, guys. I promise it won't be like that again. I'll have another chapter up by the end of today.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED! :D This is the third chapter of the story and, from this point on, they should get longer. Sorry they've been so short but I promise they're looking up now.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters... yet. :D**

I woke up the next morning in my bed, tucked in safely under my blankets. As I laid there, trying to work out why I felt so sad, I looked around and saw, on the small table beside my bed, a picture frame. What caught my attention was the fact that the frame was face-down, the picture in it facing the grainy wood of my nightstand.

Curious, I picked it up. I felt my hands get clammy as I realized what the picture inside of the frame was of. When the realization fully hit, I wasn't prepared. I felt the frame slip out of my hand as I fell backwards onto the bed, the image of me in Draco's arms burned into my mind. I turned onto my side as I heard the glass break against the floor and fresh tears spilled onto my cheeks.

I heard quick footsteps on the stairs and the door flung open to reveal Ron and Hermione, panting and looking worried. When they saw the broken frame on the floor, they looked at each other and understanding dawned in their eyes.

Ron climbed next to me in the bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Harry, it's ok. He'll come around, I'm sure," he whispered soothingly into my ear.

I sat up and looked down at him. "Thanks," I said, "but I really just wanna be alone right now." I stood up and slung my school bag onto my back. I hugged first him, then Hermione, then walked out of the common room into the direction of the Owlery.

Once there, I sat in a clean corner and pulled parchment, quill, and ink from my bag.

I laid the parchment across my knees, dipped the quill into the ink, and wrote:

_ Sirius,_

_I'm so confused and hurt. Draco broke up with me yesterday. He told me it was "for my own protection", but how am I supposed to know what that means? I'm so confused and I don't know what to do. Every thing was so perfect up until then and it was just so sudden. Sirius, I need your help. I don't know what to do. Please. Do you have any advice? Please write back quickly._

_Best wishes,_

Harry J. Potter

By the time I had finished writing, a few tears had rolled down my cheeks and my eyes were, beyond shadow of a doubt, bloodshot.

I wiped the tears, stood up, and delivered the letter into the foggy morning with Hedwig.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter kinda sucks... Trust me, though, they're gonna get a lot better. Right now is just setting the background up for the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty then, fourth chapter in and I'm still not very satisfied with it. It's not turning out as good as I had hoped it would..**

**Disclaimer: They still don't belong to me, but I'm meeting with J. K Rowling tomorrow :D**

After Hedwig had gone out of my eyesight, I sat back down in my corner. I wasn't ready to face the common room just yet. I leaned my head back against the wall and stopped fighting the darkness.

I don't know exactly how long I stayed there, but it was around midday when I came to, stood up, slung my bag on my back, and started walking back to the common room.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said when he saw me walk through the door, earning him a warning glare from Hermione.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," I replied and was relieved when my voice sounded even, "I'm just gonna go take a shower, ok?" Ron and Hermione nodded and I walked up to the bathrooms next to the boys dormitory. When I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror, I almost didn't believe it was me. I definitely looked worse than I originally anticipated. My eyes were bloodshot and there were visible tear tracks all down my cheeks. Coupled with the fact that my hair hadn't been brushed since yesterday morning, I barely recognized the person staring back at me.

I ran my hands across my face and turned a shower on. I disrobed slowly and stepped in under the warm flow. I felt my muscles slowly relaxing as the water ran from the top of my head, across my shoulders, and down my back.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, wishing the warmth were coming from somewhere else. As I felt the tears spring up again behind my eyelids, I rubbed them away in frustration. I've cried too much today already. I went through the routine of getting clean and stepped out of the shower with a towel around my waist.

Stepping over to the mirror, I looked into my reflection, searching for familiarity. This pain in my eyes definitely wasn't normal. I looked away and got dressed. I had to get out of here.

Walking back down the stairs into the common room, I told Ron and Hermione I was going to walk down to the library. Brushing away their offers to accompany me, I stepped out into the hall and started heading downstairs to the library.

Turning the corner into the library, I ran straight into Ginny, making her drop her books.

"Oomph. Oh, sorry Harry, I didn't even see you there." She said, blushing and reaching for her books.

"Completely my fault. Sorry. Just been in a daze today." I replied, handing her the books.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm so sorry. But, look, you don't need him." She said, touching my arm lightly with her fingertips.

"Er.. Thanks, Ginny." I shivered, not liking the look in her eyes.

"No problem," She smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that.. I've liked you for a really long time." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against mine. Pulling away slightly, she kissed me again, then she walked out the door and was gone.

I stood there dazed for a few minutes, then turned around and walked back up to the common room. I didn't know what I had expected to find in the library but that definitely wasn't it.

**A/N: Well.. As it looks like I've run out of excuses, I guess I should just apologize for the sucky bullshit you've just read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright. Fifth chapter. Guys, please tell me what you're thinking so far because I don't really like it and I'm considering abandoning it.**

**Disclaimer: Welp, J.K Rowling wouldn't accept the lint in my pockets and locks of my hair as payment for them. So, unfortunately, they still belong to her.**

**But I have a plan to change that.. :D**

****The next day happened to be the Monday I'd been dreading. As I walked slowly down the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, pointedly keeping my eyes on the ground, I had to fight the temptation to just glance at him. But I didn't want to break down. Not here. Not now, in front of the whole school.

I sat with my back to the Slytherin table and kept my head down. I felt his eyes, those beautiful stormy gray eyes, on the back of my head, but I didn't look up to meet their gaze. I knew that if I made eye contact, the memories would flood back, and I would start crying all over again.

Immediately after breakfast, we had potions. It was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, going to be awkward, as we happened to attend that class with the Slytherins.

When we walked into the classroom, my eyes darted to our table in the back. When me and Draco had gotten together, he'd moved back there to sit next to me. I realized that, pitiful as it may be, part of me was hoping he would keep sitting there. But, no, of course he had moved back to his original seat between Crabbe and Goyle.

I fixed my eyes on the floor and kept walking. I sat in my usual seat and, after a shared look with Hermione, Ron sat next to me.

After brief instructions from Snape, everyone took out their books and ingredients and set to work brewing the Draught of Living Death.

When the class period was about half way over, there was a knock on the door and everyone's heads snapped up.

"Keep working," commanded Snape icily, and all heads looked back down at their potions.

Snape walked to the door and opened it, revealing Colin Creevey, fist raised to knock again.

Upon sight of Snape, Colin lowered his fist and said timidly, "Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see Harry Potter, Sir."

All eyes were turned to me. All except Draco's, of course. Snape snarled at me and flicked his wrist in the direction of the door. I stood up, flung my bag on my back and cleaned my workspace up with a hurried spell. I walked to Colin and together, we rushed out of the dungeons and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

I knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office and heard the soft "Come in," in response.

I opened the door and walked in, leaving Colin standing in the doorway.

"Ah. Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said to me and then, looking at Colin, nodded his head in dismissal. Colin walked back out and shut the door.

Dumbledore turned back to me and all the formalities had disappeared from his expression.

"Harry," he said, "sit, please." I sat in the chair directly across from his and politely declined his offer of lemon drops.

"Have I done something wrong, Professor?" I asked when I could no longer stand the feeling of worry gnawing at my stomach.

"Oh no, not at all my dear boy not at all." Dumbledore replied with the faint hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

He sighed. "I have bad news, Harry," he began slowly, as if weighing each word carefully before saying it, "News that you aren't going to find very pleasant."

"I can handle it, Professor," I said, "just tell me what it is."

"Such a brave boy. So like your father you are, Harry. Alright. Well, I know some things have transpired between you and Mr. Malfoy that I can't imagine has made you very happy. I'm just sorry this happened when you already have so much on your plate."

"I can handle it," I repeated, even though the mention of his name sent my stomach into a whirlwind.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, surveying me with his hands folded together on his desk, "Harry, Voldemort's back in the open."

**A/N: Well, the plot just changed a bit. XD **

**How is it so far? All reviews are deeply appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, this is the sixth chapter of my fanfiction and I owe you guys an apology... -ashamed look- I SOWWY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! ;~;**

**Disclaimer: Do I own the HP characters/settings? Do I? Maybe. ;)**

**Ok, let's be real. No. I don't. :'(**

CHAPTER ONE

"NO!" I yelled, getting a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach, as if I were falling from a great height. I stood up quickly. "No. You're..you're lying. Not now...not...NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I felt like my world was spinning out of control. I couldn't stay here. I had to take flight.

I stormed to the door, flung it open, and started running, feeling Dumbledore's sad gaze on my back.

I ran blindly until I couldn't breathe and had to stop for air. I found myself at the edge of the Lake, so I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air and trying to arrange my thoughts into something comprehensible. I knew one thing for certain: I couldn't deal with this right now.

'Let someone else handle it,' I thought bitterly, 'I'm tired of always having to be the brave one. Let someone else have a turn.'

"WHY ME?!" I shouted out, looking up at the sky.

"Because you're the only one strong enough." I heard the voice directly behind me and jumped up, whirling around and pulling my wand out simultaneously. I had it pressed against the man's throat before I realized...

"Sirius!" I exclaimed, lowering my wand and hugging him tightly.

Laughing, he hugged me back and said, "I missed you to, Kiddo."

I buried my head in his neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

"Come on," he said, stepping back, "let's go to my rooms." I nodded and followed him into the castle.

**A/N: Again, I'm sooo sorry. I LOVE YOU GUYS, THOUGH. ;***

**Oh, and obviously, Sirius does NOT die! . **

**I CRIED because of that!**

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MISS ROWLING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, seventh chapter and my bestest friend, Kballkdball (if you like Homestuck, look her up) has officially come up with a name for my fans (not that I have any XD). **

**You are... -drum roll- The unicorns. :D **

**Refer to my penname. XDD**

**Disclaimer: Ok, it's time to face the facts. I will NEVER own the Harry Potter characters or settings... -pouts-**

**BUT, I can always write my fanfictions! :D **

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I'm very sorry to hear about your troubles with Draco, Harry..." Sirius said as he was fixing tea.

"It's alright," I muttered, looking down.

"Here. Drink this, it'll help." Sirius held out a cup of tea, which had a slight suspicious scent of firewhisky. I grinned and took it.

"Thank you," I said, drinking quickly. Sirius laughed.

"But more importantly, let's talk about the news you've just received from Dumbledore," he said, watching me closely. My smile faded and I shrugged.

He came over and put his arm around my shoulders. "How are you taking it?"

"I'm fine," I said, not really wanting to get into it.

"No, you aren't. Don't lie to people who know you better, Harry." Sirius gave me a stern look.

I sighed angrily. "Fine. I'm not ok." I stood up and pushed him away when he tried to wrap his arms around me. "No!" I yelled, not able to stop the flood of emotions. "I'm so _SICK_ of being the one who always has to be strong! Who always has to stand up for everyone. _I'M TIRED OF BEING THE CHOSEN ONE!" _I walked over to the wall and punched it with all my strength, creating a hole in the plaster.

Pulling my fist out of the wall, I looked over at him and felt the hatred like liquid fire in my veins. He flinched and I took a step back, amazed at myself.. I shook my head.

"Sirius.." I whispered weakly, "I'm..so sorry."

He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok," he said, "I understand where you're coming from. And it may seem like you're alone, but you're really not. You may be in the front line, but that doesn't mean that you don't have thousands of soldiers behind you. Ok? I promise you're never alone, Harry."

I leaned into him and closed my eyes. "I know... I'm sorry I blew up on you.."

"It's ok. We all need to vent every once in a while." He said, leading us back over to the couch and pulling me down beside him.

I smiled and layed my head on his chest.

"I think you can do it, Harry.. Think about it. He took everything from you. If anyone should get the honor of destroying you-know-who, it should be you." Sirius said while smoothing my hair back.

"I know, but I don't think I'm strong enough to do it, Sirius. Even if I knew for certain that I was, I wouldn't." I shook my head. "Let someone else handle it for once." He nodded and continued stroking my hair.

"Reasonable. No one is going to make you do something you don't want to."

I smiled a little and nodded off, my head falling further down on Sirius' chest.

**A/N: Soo...? How is it? Is it getting better? Worse? Tragically horrible? Do you just not give a flying rat's ass?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eighth chapter annnnnnddddd... I'm getting no where. XDD **

**Disclaimer: Ok, last disclaimer I'm doing because if it hasn't gotten through that I DO. NOT. OWN. THE. HARRY. POTTER. CHARACTER..**

**then it will never get through your dense skull.**

**But. I know that you are smart people. :)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

I took a deep breath as I looked down from the top of the astronomy tower. It was a lot further down than I initially thought. I didn't care. Maybe I'd die before I hit the ground.

Taking a step back, I pulled my blade from my pocket and looked up. I knew that what I was about to do was going to hurt some people, but I honestly just didn't care. I couldn't deal with it all anymore.

'This is the only way,' I thought as I put the cold metal of the blade against my wrist. My heart was beating fast, as if it understood hat I was doing. I closed my eyes as I pressed the blade into my skin and cut across. I did the same on the other wrist, tears rolling freely down my cheeks.

I stepped back up to the edge and prepared to jump, opening my eyes. I wanted to greet death with open arms.

I was in the air, almost across the edge, when I felt strong arms around my waist, pulling me back. Wait...These arms...they felt familiar. I smiled. I must already be dead. That was quick.

I turned around, closing my eyes again, and inhaled deeply. Yes, I definitely recognized that smell. I smiled contentedly and leaned into it. I knew I was in Hell, but I'd take the stinging pain in my chest as long as this scent didn't go away.

"Come on. You're ok," I heard the voice of a god and nodded. Maybe not hell, after all. But most definitely not Heaven. Maybe purgatory exists, after all.

I felt my feet leave the ground and the scent started to fade.

'No,' I thought, 'No. Don't leave. Not again.'

But it was a vain attempt. Soon, I stopped smelling it. Then I couldn't feel the arms anymore. I was senseless in the literal way. I felt nothing.

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapter is a *bit* depressing. XD**

**Sorry, but it gets better. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ninth chapter. It's short, but I needed it. More of a transition, I guess. XD**

CHAPTER NINE

I woke up in the hospital wing and stared up at the ceiling, still smiling. I did it. It was finally over.

Wait...hospital wing? I sat up and looked around, my smile quickly fading. No..no, this isn't possible. I looked down at my hands and noticed white bandages wrapped around my wrist.

No. Please no. I jumped..didn't I?

Then I remembered. The arms. The smell. The voice. But wait.. That wasn't possible...was it?

I closed my eyes quickly as I heard the door to Madam Pomfrey's offic open, followed by quick footsteps. I strained my ears.. Two pairs? Who else was here?

"I blame myself, Madam Pomfrey. I was too hard on him. If I just kept the news of Voldemort's return from him for just a couple more weeks, maybe he could've handled it without resorting to this." Dumbledore. Of course.. I should've known he would be here.

"No, Headmaster. We mustn't blame ourselves." I heard Madam Pomfrey say as the door to the Hospital Wing open.

"Nevertheless, we must keep a closer eye on him. We do not want to lose him."

"I know, Dumbledore. I know." I heard the door close and Madam Pomfrey walk to the edge of the bed I was laying on. "Oh, Harry. You poor, poor soul. If only you knew how many people truly care about you."

I felt her hand rest on myshoulder for a moment, then heard her footsteps retreat back down the Hospital Wing, followed by the faint click of her office door closing.

**A/N: Leave me a review, please. It means much to me. Love you! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm Kballkdball, here posting this chapter for my good friend BiPolar Unicorn. :3 Nice to meet you all!**

"Eat, Harry," Hermione prodded, pushing the tray on my bed closer to me.

"I'm not hungry, Hermione.." I complained, looking over to Ron for help.

"Why argue with her, Harry? We both know it's a losing battle." Ron said while grinning.

"So help me, Harry Potter..." Hermione began with a threatening tone.

"Alright, alright Hermione. I'm eating. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I said, taking an exaggerated bite of toast.

"Good boy," she teased, ruffling my hair.

"Oy, 'Mione. Give a man a break would you?" Ron said while poking Hermione's ribs. "He's just woken up. Remember what Dumbledore said and don't push him so soon after..." Ron trailed off, a guilty look on his face. I began to eat more greedily, anxious to avoid the subject of my ahem...fall.

"So Harry," Hermione began too brightly, "Madam Pomfrey says that you can go back to classes tomorrow."

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically between bites of my toast. Hermione chuckled softly.

"Weasley, Granger. I need to talk to Mr. Potter alone." Madam Pomfrey commanded brusquely.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," they said in unison and got up, each touching my shoulder before grasping hands and walking out. I smiled. It's about time they admitted to their feelings for each other.

**A/N: Don't be mean to my friend's story. If you're mean, I'll hurt you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, my little unicorns. Prepare for fluffiness. :D**

I was on my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, the memory of Madam Pomfrey's warm talk last night running through my head again. I smiled as I remembered the genuine smile she gave me as she told me that she cares for me and didn't want to see me hurt.

"Harry!" I heard the voice a split second before I felt the arms go around my waist, pulling me to the right into an empty classroom. I was getting ready to defend myself when I turned around and saw the familiar long, silky red hair and the freckles scattered around her face. The flawless skin and the wide brown eyes, sparkling brightly as she grinned up at me.

"Ginny," I said, smiling in return, "What's up?"

I have to tell you something," she said, pulling a chair around to me. "Sit, Harry."

I nodded and sat down, staring up at her curiously. She pulled another chair in front of me and sat down, taking my hands in hers.

"Harry," she began, staring into my eyes. I fidgeted, pretty sure I knew where this was going. She looked down and blushed slightly. "I love you, Harry... I know you're hurting, but I can help you..if you let me. Let me in, please.. I can heal your heart. I know what he did to you. He destroyed you and tore you to pieces. I can put those pieces back together." She shifted closer, earnestly looking into my eyes as if willing me to believe her.

"Please give me the chance. I've loved you since I first set eyes on you at King's Cross Station. I've wanted to walk through these halls and hold your hand proudly ever since my first year. Please, Harry. Let me heal you. I would never hurt you. Give me a chance. Open your heart to me. We'd be the most popular couple at Hogwarts. Let me help you forget about him. Let me love you. Heal you. Make you happy again."

I stared back into her eyes, a million thoughts running through my mind. But, since I knew it would drive Draco crazy, I nodded, leaned forward, and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her deeply. I felt her grin as she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck and practically jumping into my lap. I tilted my head up to press my lips against hers more firmly.

I picked her up and laid her down on a desk. Breakfast be _damned_.


End file.
